Laura Provost
---- |image = |aliases = Mrs. Provost Laura Hurley |birthPlace = Lykon, Brystall, Erais |birthDate = 25 November, 1981 |deathPlace = 90 Omirou Drive, Lykon, Brystall, Erais |deathDate = 30 May, 2017 |marital = Married |nationality = |zodiac = |species = Human |gender = |age = 35 (Episodes 2-3) |height = 1.68 metres |weight = 54 kilograms |hair = |eyes = |skin = |children = Piercy Provost Harrison Provost |partners = William Provost |first appearance = "The Provost Brothers" |latest appearance = "A New Pledge" (deceased) |tpb = tpb}} Laura Adele Provost is a minor character in . Background Early life Lord Xothan's Army Physical appearance Laura was 35 years old, 1.68 metres tall, and weighed 54 kilograms at the time of her passing. She had mahogany auburn shoulder length straight hair swept off her face, bottle green eyes, an almond-shaped face, an angular jaw, rosy pale skin, and a slender body shape. Laura wore light eyeliner, pinkish red lipstick, a black long sleeved tank top, black bootcut pants, a silver crescent moon necklace, silver delicate mother's love earrings, and black flat pointed shoes. Personality Laura was known for having a very kind and motherly personality. When she wasn't working as a worker, which roughly had the same hours as her sons' hours, she would spend a lot of her time raising her sons Harrison and Piercy, with her husband William's help. Though Laura was very devoted to her husband and their sons, she was no softie. There was some real steel in her, which was evident when she needed to put a stop towards Piercy's intimidating behaviour towards Harrison. She was usually the one that put a stop to Piercy's behaviour, and was favoured by Harrison because of this. Laura was more devoted to the responsible and serious sides of being a parent, as opposed to the fun sides like her husband. But she did join in on the fun sides of being a parent as well. Laura was a very bright student during her schooldays, as she was one of the top students in her age group, and later got a when she was at . Laura was very beautiful and charismatic, and she was also very brave, as shown when she and William fiercely defended their home against the Devil, even though it was clear that they were no match for him and his like powers. Relationships William Provost Piercy Provost Harrison Provost Lord Xothan Abilities Trivia *Laura's character is loosely inspired by Lily Potter from the Harry Potter series. Both characters were top students in their respective years of schooling, had slender body shapes, long hair, and first names that started with "L". Their hair, eye, and skin colours are also similar (Laura had mahogany auburn hair, bottle green eyes, and rosy pale skin, while Lily had dark red hair, bright green eyes, and light skin). However there isn't much else that can be compared between the two. **Laura's hair was originally going to be slightly wavy, but because 's hair had slight waves in it when portraying Lily Potter in the Harry Potter film series, I decided to make her hair straight. Laura's hair is also darker and more brownish than reddish. *I gave Laura mahogany auburn hair and bottle green eyes because I wanted Harrison and Piercy to carry genetics for reddish brown hair and green eyes. Though neither of them inherited her green eyes, and both of them have browner hair than Laura did. *Her personality can be compared to that of Molly Heasley from the Harry Potter series. Both characters are described as being kind and motherly, but having some real steel when necessary. However there isn't much else that can be compared between the two. *Laura's face and hairstyle are quite similar to those of who is a actress, except that Laura has an almond-shaped face, as opposed to a square shaped face like Rose. Coincidentally, they are both 1.68 metres tall. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Young adults Category:Married Characters Parents Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters Female Characters Humans Protagonists